365 Days
by x-X-E-N-O-x
Summary: One year of one-shots all revolving around Hinata. VARIOUS GENRES - VARIOUS COUPLES - VARIOUS STORY PLOTS
1. Blooming Friendship: Naruhina

Xeno: Hello folks! Welcome to the grand opening of 365 Days!

**Blooming Friendship**

Couple: Naruhina

Genre: Friendship  
Enjoy!

* * *

Outside was a warm and sunny day. A young girl around the age of 9 had ran around the house in her elementary uniform. Sailor's outfit, white pleated skirt, blue and white sailor top. She fetched herself a piece of buttered english muffin on the kitchen counter using her stool. With a bright and shy smile and boyish cut hair she stumbled outside only to find Neji holding out his hand to walk with her to school. That was the rule.

"_**Hold hands at all times, never let go!" **_Hinata's mother had always said before she had passed.

As they had begun their first day of school, weird looks had been aimed at Hinata and not Neji due to his serious and intimidating eyes. Through the halls, they had their alphabet books in one hand and still locked their hands together.

Whispers from the girls were rude and audible. "Look at them, that's so lame. We're not 4 year olds anymore."

"That girl is such a freak, I don't even know if she's a girl! She's ugly!"

Hinata squeezed Neji's hands, he pulled her closer to him in a matter of protection.

Hinata was nervous, her first day at a new school she transferred into was horrible to start off.

Neji smiled at Hinata, assuring she would have a great day today in a hushed tone.

Minutes passed and Hinata was already standing in front of the class, eyes on her with blank expressions. Kurenai – the teacher announced:

"Attention everyone! We have a new class mate. Hyuuga Hinata. Hinata – Please write your name on the board and then introduce yourself to the class. Neji, thank you for bringing Hinata here, you may be seated,"

Neji sat in his arranged seat and eyed everyone to be sure no one teased her in the middle of her introduction.

Hinata picked up the chalk from the board and wrote her name. She turned her back away from the chalk board - then, all of a sudden a blonde boy jumps up from his seat.

"TEACHER! I CAN'T READ THAT! IT'S TOO SMALL!" Students in the back giggled for a bit.

Hinata blushed furiously, quite taken aback from the sudden up-burst.

Kurenai was disappointed in Naruto's manner toward the tranfer student.

"Naruto! Sit back down! You shouldn't greet our new student in such a tone!"Kurenai whipped out her ruler. Yes, the ruler that could scar a young child's life forever with one whack.

Naruto giggled with no shame and sat back down.

Kurenai sighed, '_One more semester until I'm done with this brat.. Ah well, I'll fix him up – Hopefully_' She then turned to the girl and stroked her head lightly.

"Please write your name a little bigger, kay'?"

Hinata nodded as she rewrote her name. Apparently, it wasn't much bigger. In fact – It was a little small.

"I CAN'T SEE IT!!" Naruto exclaimed, then the classroom bursted in laughs.

Hinata couldn't calm her heart from beating so repetitively. Teary eyed she bit her lip from crying.

"NARUTO! I need to speak to you after class." Kurenai whipped out two rulers. Naruto gulped and then sat down whistling away.

"Now Hinata, seems like you have to sit ~" Kurenai looked at her seating chart and gulped.

"Uh~ There's an empty seat next to him!" A bubble-gum haired girl with a kind face pointed next to the blonde – also known as: Naruto.

Hinata had a brain fart. She muttered some words in french she had learned not long ago as she inched closer and closer to her seat next to the boy who made her feel down.

She sat in her seat awkwardly. Kurenai started her lesson immediately by reading lines out of an English book. As she Hinata struggled following through, another student began reading aloud. She was then thumped by a piece of crumpled paper. She looked beside her.

Naruto grinned at her and leaned over the edge of his desk.

"Hi! I'm Naruto Uzumaki! Remember it! Hey, let's be friends from now on! You're Hinata Hyuuga huh? You look a lot like a boy! You should grow out your hair! You'd look super pretty!" He said in a hushed tone behind his book.

This time; Hinata blushed out of flattery.

Behind her book, she leaned over to him - "N-Naruto-kun; I don't think we should be talking. . . We might get in tro-"

"Hinata! No talking! Stay focus!" Kurenai snapped at the two.

Hinata looked down at her book in shame, muttering a simple 'yes'.

Later in the middle of lunch, she met a few nice girls – Sakura, Ino and Tenten. Each of them chatting cheerfully with their home made bentos. Suddenly Naruto jumped in between Hinata and Sakura.

"Oh~ Can I have this crab!?" Naruto picked up the crab and popped it into his mouth.

"A-ah.." Hinata pouted with tears welling up. Crab was her favorite and she only had a small amount of it. Now – it was gone.

"Thank you Hinata! You're the best!"

"N-no problem, u-uhm.."

"Naruto! Sorry Hinata – this dumbo always loves to push his opinions on others," Sakura sighed as she whacked him on the back of his head.

"Ow!" He moaned and tumbled violently forward onto the soft spring green grass. Ino and Sakura laughed. Hinata and everyone else went back to class for one last hour.

After school, most of the kids usually hang out around school campus until it shuts down. The sun had yet setted after school.

Hinata was walking about outside on her way into finding a club she liked such as gardening.

She overheard a familiar voice coming from a reasonable distance behind her.

"What!? You guys! You can't leave the Tennis club already!" Naruto shouted in distress.

The two boys walked away from Naruto. Hinata couldn't quite hear what they said.

Naruto sighed and immediately saw Hinata's existence and started rushing after.

He grasped his hands in Hinata's. She became quite embarassed. You should've seen her face.

"Hinata! Please! Join the Tennis Club! It's a whole lot of fun!" Naruto tugged on her trying to bring her to the tennis courts.

"B-but I don't r-really like tennis and I'm b-bad at pl-pl-aying!" Hinata tried hard to squirm his hand off her wrist.

"It's not about skill it's about passion Hinata! PASSION. DO YOU HAVE PASSION!?" Naruto looked into her big and round eyes.

"N-No! I-I have passion for flowers!"

"AAAAH! Hinata hates me, that's why you don't want to join!"

"You're wrong Naruto! I. . . I don't hate you. Naruto is different. You love to speak what's on your mind which takes a lot of courage and attitude. Sure, you may have pushed things too far but. . . Somehow you make me feel very warm inside. I feel safe and open with you." Hinata smiled gently. Naruto loosened his grip on her wrist.

He sniffled with tears in her eyes, with a runny nose he exclaimed brightly.

"Th-Then you want to be my friend!? Will you join the tennis club? Or just try it out. I can teach you lots of techniques!"

Hinata thought for a moment on his offer and nodded.

From that day on ward the two had become great friends through out their lives. Someday, if their friendship falls...

Who will save the other?

* * *

Xeno: I rushed the ending! I Know! DON'T RUB IT IN! First one-shot. Haha.

I will probably be taking requests on a oneshot after my 10th one-shot.

Stay tune and review :D


	2. Pure Beauty Snow White: Hinata Centric

Xeno: Lawl! I'm back! With the 2nd one shot! Enjoy!

**Pure Beauty (Snow White)**

Pairing: Hinata-centric

Genre: Friendship/Slight-Romance

* * *

Once upon a time. A new princess had been born in the year 2010.

Her mother was beloved by her country for her kind beauty and gentle manner.

She had a daughter, the princess who was as beautiful as she – Hinata.

Hinata was a happy-go-lucky little girl. Until one day, Hinata and her mother strolled along the woods under the bright light. Their pure skin flawlessly being shone, unseen figures had been eying them.

"Mother, I'm going to go visit the pond and gather some water crests. Wait for me, okay?" Hinata smiled at her mother as she tip toed closer to the pond near them.

Her mother smiled back at her.

"Of course dear, just don't fall in. Just remember: Every minute without you feels like 60 seconds."

Hinata paused and cackled.

"Mother, that's so lame!" She then laughed her way to the pond.

Minutes had passed. As she dipped her face touching the surface of the pond's glistening water, she pulled her face up away from the pond's surface, only finding an unwanted visit lurking from behind. Hinata's sweet and gentle eyes grew into fear.

"Princess." A man dressed in a black robe; his face hidden under his bangs whispered in a deep and dark tone. He inched closer to her.

Hinata has locked her precious voice from the man who was quite handsome but his visit off.

She glanced at his hand, a weapon of some sort – a dagger. The dagger reflected the light off it's blade.

As he was about to stab the girl a deep and mature voice came from behind the man.

Mother?

"Enough. I know you can't kill my daughter. Now – go. For I will call my security." Hinata's mother picked up her cell phone from her coat's pocket.

The man's fear had arise. He quickly fled. Cursing some foul words as he made his escape.

Hinata quickly ran up to her then wrapping her dainty hands and arms around her mother.

Hinata's pure tears ran down her cheeks as smooth as a baby's bottom. Only to find disappointment in her eyes.

. . . Why?

"Mother? Did you see that? I was almost killed."

Her mother had not allowed to voice to seam through the cicada's chirpiring under the summer evening. _He failed. That damn old man. _She had thought.

Her mother smiled.

Hinata stared at her – her stomach felt queasy.

**Fake**

She backed away from her mother. As she examined her mother's figure. Perfect posture, perfect features.

A perfect **actor.**

She found something shine brightly from behind from under her dress that was slightly transparent.

"Y-You lied to me mother. You want me to..."

"Vanish?" Hinata's mother finished her sentence.

"Run." Hinata's mother retorted after. She was so confused. She loved her daughter and yet there was hatred overcoming the woman. The hatred coming from jealousy. For youth has always been her ultimate goal to succeed.

But... One action step was to **erase her daughter.**

Hinata bolted through the woods under the cooling shade. She ignored the cold chilly fingers of the breeze crawling through the open areas of her dress.

Not knowing where she was going.

Not knowing what her future life's headed too.

No fear.

Nothing.

Only one question.

Who is Hinata?

There, she had approached and unknown valley spread across from her as she finally knew that she lived on upper-leveled terrain. Villages filled the area as the perfect garden.

Life was filling in spots everywhere – mainly cherry blossom trees. How beautiful.

She would usually expect to see buildings everywhere but instead were these very exotic houses and shops opening up.

They looked as if elves and dwarfs lived inside them.

Slowly being attracted to this small village; Hinata found herself taking a step closer into the village.

Here, the sunlight shone brightly against the cleanly paved stone tiled road and timely window. Some shows were in progress of deleting all blemishes on their windows. Surely no one would know about Hinata since she lived in a different territory.

Beautiful young woman were chatting in a group of 3 by a near by shop as the other villagers stood by squealing and shouting out names. Various names, 7 to be exact.

[ Arranged by Most Shouts ]

1: Deidara

2: Sasuke

3: Gaara

4: Naruto

5: Sasori

6: Pein

7: Kiba – Didn't get any shouts. He was too in love with Akamaru.

"Aaah! Hey fair ladies!" Naruto shouted as several well-dressed young ladies surrounded him.

"Sasuke – what shall we do with these fair young girls?" Gaara made contact with every one of the girls around him with his striking emerald gaze.

"Che, whatever. I don't plan on taking one of them for myself," Sasuke replied in a cool voice. Some girls ran home crying but the majority of the girls that stayed were only paying attention to his icy voice that made them melt inside.

Sasori and Pein completely ignored the females. They were too busy sitting on a bench eating their ice cream – apparently, the girls were squealing like crazy. How annoying.

Deidara was flirting with the girls as usual. This time, he let his hair down. Sexy, much?

Hinata was just watching the chaos in peace with her plain sky blue flowing through the breeze. Her long hair following the direction of the warm summer breeze.

She smiled gracefully. Her shoulders relaxed under the warm sun. Then she noticed there was a small scallop colored dog playing around with her feet. Running around her feet. Hinata giggled.

"Ehehe! You're an adorable little dog aren't you!" Hinata picked up the dog lightly. He barked and licked her cheek. Hinata only giggled some more. No one paid attention to her until..

"Hey! There you are Akamaru!" A brown haired, well-tanned young man put his hands on his hips.

"Oh! Is this your dog? He's very cute." Hinata spoke softly but you could still hear her barely.

"Yup. This is my Akamaru. You know... You're quite cute. Though, I haven't seen you around here before. Did you move here?" He asked as he opened his arms outwards and Akamaru jumped into his arms.

"Umm. Yes. Well, not exactly."

"What do you mean?"

Hinata couldn't tell him the truth – she didn't want to start a commotion.

"W-well.. I don't have a home here yet. . "

Kiba freed Akamaru down on the beige stone tiled ground then grasped on Hinata's small and fragile hands. She blushed.

"Oh! So.. You ran away? You know... I live with 6 other weirdo dudes. We can't cook or clean very well but – you can always live with us! I mean. . You don't have too but we have PLENTY of room you know?"

"O-oh really? Well, I can't deny your offer.." Hinata blushed as her hands were in contact with the opposite sex's hands.

"Oh! Sorry for the late introduction but... I'm Kiba!" Kiba grinned. Hinata stared at his canine teeth. They made him look like a hot bad boy.

"I-I'm Hinata. Nice to meet you Kiba. I hope we become great friends!" Hinata shot him with a warm smile. Her pearly eyes shimmered under the light.

Kiba felt flustered. _Never thought she could make such an expression._

Hinata then found the other 6 guys together, whispering as they watched either herself or Kiba.

They all smirked.

Scary. But the girls were all thinking they were smirking to them.

The 6 left.

There was an awkward silence between the girl and the boy.

Kiba looked behind him, finally noticing that his friends were gone.

"Goddammit! Hey, Hinata I'll go show you our home!" Kiba held onto one of Hinata's small hands and bolted to his home.

"Here!" Kiba showed Hinata the large house. Brick arch and a gate under the arch. Stone tiled paved pathway to the door. Brown wooden house. Large windows. Rose gardens lined along the sides of the house. The house looked much smaller compared to her home but it was very brand new and gave a classy impression.

"Isn't this awesome?" Kiba grinned with his hands conjoined behind his head.

"Y-yeah!" Hinata smiled.

Kiba opened the gates and Hinata was slowly attracted to the house. He unlocked the door and it was actually quite messy. There was lots of papers around the ground. There was a wide staircase in the middle of the entrance room. This room was very spacious for just the entrance of the house. Along the walls were various rooms and then there was upstairs – 4 bathrooms that were spacious, 3 rooms. One was a large bedroom that held the maximum of 7 beds. The 2nd room of 3 had wardrobes everywhere 7 to be exact.

Lastly. The empty room. The boys never knew what to do with that room but now Hinata can own the room.

"Let me introduce you to the guys. Just have to find them. That's the hard part about living in a large house."

Kiba looked inside the Kitchen first.

A blonde called Naruto was eating in a business suit.

"Naruto! We have a new family member!"

"What!? Kiba! You know... All of us have to approve of this member. "

"Well, you'll like her a lot! I know I do!" Kiba gestured Hinata in side the kitchen.

She took a look around and smiled.

She glanced at Naruto. Naruto stared at Hinata.

"Are you a fangirl?"

Hinata hesitated.

Was she?

"Umm.. I don't know." Hinata looked down at her feet. Afraid she would get yelled at.

Naruto bawled out laughing. "Ahahaha! You're so... Different from other girls. You know?"

"U-Um.."

"Naruto! You're making her feel down! Sorry Hinata, let's go."

Naruto calmed down with his mature eyes and smirk.

_I like her._

"Yo! Look. Kiba's back! With a – girl?" Hinata recognized this blondie with long hair and side bangs.

"No surprise there. Who're you little girl?" A red head with striking emerald eyes eyed her height.

"H-Hinata here. You are?"

Deidara stood agape. Gaara slightly opened his mouth.

"Y-You don't know who we are!?" Deidara tugged on Gaara's business top with gushy eyes.

Hinata shook her head.

"Guys, she's new to our village. I plan on taking her in. If you guys don't mind..."

"Of course not! This little kitten needs to be dazzled! And improves on her taste of men! I'm Deidara!"

"Gaara." Kiba pointed at the red head that crossed his arms.

"N-Nice to meet you.." Hinata bowed her head in honor.

Kiba thoroughly introduced everyone to Hinata. It went by as well as a bee finding enough honey for their hive. Now it was time to work. That means Hinata had to be left home.

She said goodbye to everyone in a kind manner and smile to start their day of well.

As they all went off in their business suits they waved goodbye.. Well, just until the nearing of the end of the day.

As Hinata cleaned up the house for two hours she tended the gardens outside. A small boy had approached her.

"Hello, miss! " A young boy with brown hair and goggles grinned.

"E-Eh? Hello there.. Say... How did you get in here?"

Hinata smiled warmly trying not to think any bad of this boy.

"Well first, I'm Konohamaru! Nice to meetcha! Oh and.. The gate was open but I closed it as I came in!"

"Oh! Really? Thank you.. Nice to meet you as well. My name is Hinata. You know, aren't your parents worried where you are? I don't want you to get into any trouble you know." Hinata resumed fertilizing the soil of the small garden. Konohamaru sat next to Hinata – watching her fingers patch up the fertile soil.

"I don't have parents! So I'm a free man. But there is this old man that has been taking care of me, he's nice. I come here a lot but I've never seen a girl live here. Are those old hags taking advantage of your body!?" Konohamaru looked at her figure up and down.

"E-Eh!? No! I just ran away from home... I didn't have a place to live in so I was picked up by a nice boy that lives here. Kiba.. I think." Hinata giggled as she thought about his kindness.

"Oh really? He's not as popular as the other men though you know? Such as Deidara, Sasuke, you know?"

Hinata nodded. She never really cared about looks. She thought that one's attitude about the world and the personality is what counts.

"Well, nice meeting you big sister Hinata! I really need to get home but... Can I stop by and talk to you everyday?" Konohamaru looked at her with big eyes through his goggles.

Hinata smiled warmly. There the small child had left Hinata and the garden to herself. She finished the tending of the garden then lied down on the warm patch of grass.

There, she fell asleep under the warm sunlight.

Later that night she fell asleep. The house was dark – she was still outside. Weird. No one came home that night. She heard a rustling of leaved from behind her. Out – a man had been dressed in fancy clothes holding a flash light. He searched around the house.

He had spot Hinata.

"Princess!" He rushed towards her. Hinata crawled a little behind her. However she hit the house's exterior.

"S-Sebastian?" Hinata felt her heart slow down. It was just Sebastian. How did he find her here?

"I've been looking everywhere for you! I have a scroll for you - a request from your mother that wants you home right away! We also have some delicious cookies baked from our favorite chef JUST for you!" Sebastian hollered at the servant in the seat that held the cookies in her hands. She rushed over and held out her arms to Hinata who had been quite accepting the the sight of cookies.

"Why, thank you. I sent my thanks to the chef. As for going home. I'm afraid I can't follow that order. I quite like it here. A lot – Sebastian. Tell... Mother that.. I refuse to come home."

Sebastian sighed. "Of course, I suspected as much as this. I will pass on the message. Just – please. Eat the cookies." Sebastian said grimly. He then returned to hid carriage and bid Hinata farewell.

Hinata grew hungry and ate the cookies. Mmm, ginger spice but it was a little tangy. All of a sudden she felt like she needed some rest. She closed her eyes and had been drowned with a pool of slumber.

By midnight – the boys had finally arrived home. Still pumping with energy just by thinking about seeing Hinata after a long period of time. Which was several hours.

"Guys! Hinata!" Gaara pointed out to the body lying on the grass. Cookies were scattered all over her body. It looked like she was dead.

The boys had gathered around. Horrified they picked her body up and placed her on the nearest couch.

"Oh dear god – what do we do!?" Naruto screamed

"Seems like the cookies were the doing – where's the scroll?" Gaara looked around for anyone who had the scroll.

Pein read aloud:

"Princess Hinata:

Your mother requests that you return home immediately.

Marriage shall be awaken upon your future and your mother had organized whom you must marry.

The day you wed will be when you get back home.

If you do not return.

You will pay the consequences.

Signed by:

Your mother/The queen"

"HINATA'S A PRINCESS!?" Deidara and Naruto screamed aloud.

"Well... The princess is dead now.." Kiba muttered bitterly.

"I'm sure it's just a spell." Pein said.

Gaara nodded then added: "We just need to figure out how to wake her up."

"Well, go on Google. Google is our friend!" Sasori exclaimed boredly.

Sasori and Deidara surfed the web for two hours until they found what they needed. They found it!

"Okay, you guys. Someone has to kiss her on the forehead. It has to be someone who's extremely attached to her. Compatible if I do say so myself." Sasori had explained. Everyone looked around and picked out Kiba.

"Me!? WHY!?" Kiba jumped back.

"Geez, don't act like that. We KNOW you want to kiss her." Naruto teased.

"You're compatible. You both are so soft-hearted. You two like talking to each other a lot and we see you walk around with her a lot," Pein jotted down a quick Venn diagram comparing the two.

"W-Well... That's because she's new to this type of area. Besides I don't think she can even handle this kind of lifestyle now knowing that she's of a higher class,"

"But does she care? The sign of equality flows in you two." Sasuke grunted.

"Goddammit Kiba do it already! I'm pissed enough already." Deidara pouted angrily.

Kiba stared at Hinata for a long period time. He kneeled down to her level and planted a kiss on her forehead as instructed.

Nothing happened.

"S-shouldn't she wake up?" Deidara frowned.

". . . That's strange," Pein mumbled.

"Strange indeed. We should wait for a few minutes..." Sasori left the room trying to hold the tears in.

Sasuke, Pein, Sasori and Gaara left the room. As the remaining 3: Kiba, Naruto and Deidara just watched Hinata. Waiting for a response.

Hours had past since then.

The three gave up on the petite body. How ever, they didn't notice the soft breathing as they left the room. As for the girl – Hinata slowly opened her eyes, her eyelashes fluttered up and down like a butterfly flapping it's wings up and down.

She had no energy to sit up correctly. She took in a deep breathe and let her legs drape over the couch as she stumbled to stand on her feet.

It was dark, only a lamp had lit the corner of the room but it was enough to show her where the door was.

She opened the door and found 7 young men in fetal position.

"U-ummm..." Hinata muttered. All seven boys looked up and immediately put on a dazed mask.

"A-Am I dreaming!?" Naruto rubbed his eyes together pretending not to cry.

Hinata opened her arms wide open, ready for a group hug.

"Ah~ That was a nice nap." Hinata sighed dreamily.

"Nap? Your heart wasn't beating! You looked awfully pale." Pein rubbed her head – making her flinch and have bed-head hair.

"...Was I?" Hinata felt her heart. The heart was at a normal beat. Wait... How does he know my heart was beating? Hinata hid her chest from Pein.

"Y-yeah... Hinata..." Kiba hugged her tighter than the other men.

Gaara and Sasuke pulled Kiba away from Hinata. _Hinata is mine too! _They thought.

"K-Kiba don't crush her!" Sasuke growled at Kiba. In response, he growled back.

"Hinata is mine now." Gaara claimed on Hinata's arm and pulled her back towards him.

"No! Hinata is for shares!" Naruto stopped bawling and pulled her back towards him.

"No, no. I believe Hinata belongs to Deidara. Besides – I never got my fated heart-to-heart hug with Hina~ " Deidara sighed as he spoke his first line in english.

"Ummm..." Sasori mumbled.. With puppy eyes, he looked at Hinata. Sadly, she didn't see the super cute big-eyed Sasori. None of the guys did either. Poor Sasori, always being ignored. _Am I always ignored? Why am I a super minor?!_

Hinata missed Sasori's expression as he looked away – hurt.

Hinata looked at Deidara, he looked back. She smiled as she pushed him away from her gently and hugged Sasori. He looked at her agape.

"Sa-sori.. I missed you too you know?" Hinata giggled as she began to get a bit teary eyed.

Sasori smirked. "Oh really?" Sasori planted a kiss on Hinata's head. She was so bashful she fainted in Sasori's arms.

"H-Hinata!" They all said, besides the poor girl that can't even handle a kiss on the head.

"Sasori! You monster!" Naruto smacked Sasori and he ran away laughing because he was 2nd to kiss Hinata on her face excluding the lips.

Then, they started the cycle over again. A regular day to date.

The end.

* * *

Reader: **WAIT WAIT WAIT! HOLD UP!**

**And the queen?**

Xeno: The queen?

Okay, two weeks later the queen finally got the let-

Reader: **Just summarize it!!**

Xeno: Sheesh. Okay, here goes.

Two weeks later, the queen got eaten by a giant bear who apparently got inside the secret dungeon and ate giant fruit.

The end.

Reader: **Wtf!?**

Xeno: Enjoy! :D


	3. Dying Love: Sasuhina

Xeno: Har Har Har... 3rd One-shot..

**Dying Love**

Pairing: Sasuhina

Genre: Angst, Tragedy, Romance

* * *

_**For 4 years now.. I have watched her.**_

_**She's now 22 years old. I'm now 24 years old.**_

_**She's my light, my hope and my fate.**_

_**However, this fate of meeting her is trivial.**_

_**I am the son of Death. I have to carry on this task.**_

_**With my brother unwilling to kill people when it's their time and my father is weak.**_

_**There is only one to carry this cycle on. **_

_**That's me.**_

_**If I touched a person with just the tip of my finger, drop. They're dead.**_

_**This girl... I never talked to her. I want to talk to her.**_

_**I want to hold her in my arms.**_

_**But... I know what would happen.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Under the sunlight her feet were dancing in he cold water. Palm trees hung loosely over her as she examined the wide and vast sky with a smile.

Her smiles were the most love-struck tackles.

I was selfish.

I didn't want anyone else to see her smile.

No, not only that. I only wanted her for myself.

My raven hair swept back as the summer breeze of the beach snuck past my cheeks.

Death. Everyone's afraid of dying. I know that. After becoming he reaper – I just don't know what to do.

I want her to live forever with me.

"U-Um, excuse me.. Sasuke.."

I immediately looked up at the face hung above my head. I wasn't flustered to see my dream girl right in front of my face but I felt like my lungs weren't going to produce any sound like a broken clarinet.

"What?" I said in a bored tone, keeping my cool.

"A-Are you willing to play a game of volleyball with me and my other f-friends?" Hinata pointed to the south. Bubble-gum headed girl, long Blondie. Just needed me? Why me?

"Sure." I smiled as she blushed. She was a cute tomato. No, she _**is **_a cute tomato.

I stood up, the sand running from my trunks. She was short. I was a head taller than her. I glanced at her white bikini. Her chest.. I feel like a pervert.

I forced my head away from her area.. Then focused on the sea. I heard squealing ahead. Stupid blondie and bubble-gum head. I could kill them right here if I wanted too.

For a few hours, all 4 of us had played multiple games of volleyball.

Later that summer night. When the breeze of the tides rolling on the beach, Hinata had walked with me downtown after getting dressed.

The bubblegum haired girl and long Blondie left, leaving Hinata and I.

As we walked it was quiet. She must think of this like a date.

She suddenly walked a little behind me.

I turned to her.

"You know, you should walk beside me rather than walk behind me. Who knows what kind of danger you'd put me through."

Hinata blushed and eyes stood agape then shook her head.

"I-I'll be fine. Sasuke..."

"Hm.." I continued walking with my hands in my short's pockets.

The two of us stumbled upon a festival opening in the shops.

"Hey, Hinata... Do you want to hang out with me for a little longer?" I turned my head around. What?

There was no Hinata behind me.

Goddammit.

Where the hell could she be?

On second thought. I couldn't find any pale eyed girl around. Damn.

I focused for a little while, wondering where she could be. Then, I heard a girl muffling, the sound of struggle of another man's arms.

The corner. Corner of the alley down the gaming booths. Hinata...

I ran past through a busy crowd, accidentally pushing people down. At a stop light. Just a little more until I reach it.. I could hear her more clearly as I got closer and closer.

Finally.

I bolted down the crosswalk. I arrived at the corner then down the small alley. The way down was dark. It was like a maze that tried to trick my eyes. I looked all around. No Hinata.

This is harder than I thought it would be. Then I found a man holding down something or... _Someone. _

Hinata!

"HINATA!"

A large and bulky man turned to me with several of his buddies beside him, sitting on a garbage bin. They eyed me with a wicked grin.

"S-Sasuke!" Hinata screamed with all her might. Pretty good for a soft-spoken girl.

I blew a punch at the large man in front of me, which wasn't necessary but I had to do it since I wanted to keep my secret of being a grim reaper.

I didn't watch him drop dead. In fact, I couldn't even if I wanted too. I was too concentrated on Hinata's safety. The back-up team of this man that was presumed dead struck me on the face but then they slowly dropped in a silent hell.

Hinata hid her eyes from the horror. Violence was too extreme for her. Poor Girl.

"Hinata," I called out to her. Hinata peeked through in between her fingers.

"Let's go." I said there was a little bit of blood stains on my shirt, but you can barely notice it. I hope she doesn't faint like she did in grade school.

"T-thank you so much Sasuke! I was so scared!" Hinata cried with a weak smile on her face.

"Whatever. Just... Please, stand by me at ALL times. Unless we go home. Got it?" I cautioned her.

She nodded.

I grunted then gestured her to come walk with me. Just walking huh... Just standing by each other... Is that enough?

A few hours had past, paranoid little Hinata stuck by me a little too much. She even followed me to the bathroom! Just not entering the bathroom. Which was fine. Even bathrooms are scary and dangerous for girls.

Later, it was getting late. It was 11 at night after. I asked Hinata where her bome was. She told me the direction. Wow, her house doesn't seem to be that far. Just a street or two up the hill from me.

"I live alone. So, I can come home anytime just to let you know." Hinata twiddled around with her fingers. What was she saying? I didn't get it. So I said...

"Hmm.. Whatever. Let's go."

I'm so stupid.

Well either way we can't do those things since I was the former Grim Reaper. {A/N: You'll find out how Sasuke lost his reaper position later}

There was the silent and cold night lingering around the two of us. As we walked down the dark streets I was sure that these streets were safe. 100% - but you can never be too sure. We walked upon a hill. A steep hill. This is so painful! No wonder Hinata's so goddamn slender!

Finally, we arrived at her house. Nice house. Big, nice. Well tended garden of grass and flowers. Most of them were roses.

"Thank you for walking me here. I had fun.. Um. Sasuke, may I ask you a question?" Hinata turned flushed red. This is serious.

"Sure."

"W-Well, I-If you don't m-mind.. Can we hang out again just the two of us? And possibly the day after.. No, the week after that.."

So shy. If you want us to become a couple/go on dates just say so!

So I laughed quietly.

"'Can we hang out just the two of us?' She said, 'The week after that~' She said, Hinata Hyuuga – Are you asking me to be your boyfriend?" I shuddered at saying boyfriend. I sound gay.

Hinata nodded shyly. I wanted to kiss her. Her neck, her hands, her eyes, her cheeks, her lips.. But that was impossible. Even if I did, I was just kissing a dead body of my crush. Just a dead body...

"Well, I'll be happy too... You're very cute. Not only just your looks but you're attitude. You're my eternal star. Remember that Hinata," I said. Sweet words had to do for a relationship. Just, would it work out?

I'll have to find out.

2 Months had finally passed since the day of the confession.

Just today was awkward. I don't know why but I just had to visit Hinata.

I ran to her house. I finally traveled up the hill with no trouble. I've gotten used to it.

I saw her door was crooked open. The garden was nice. Maybe Hinata's inside. I smell a sweet yet disturbing scent travel through my nose as I near to the door. My eyes grew.

It was big as usual but it was small. Unusually small. Maybe it as because of the destruction of scattered objects around the rooms. I've checked around the house – No one was here. Maybe Hinata's bedroom.

I walked up the stairs and into her room. No... No! NO!!

There she lies... Hinata Hyuuga. A bed of liquid red roses scattered around her. Blood.

She was on the ground with a sharp knife and a diary untouched or tainted by her blood. I couldn't stop screaming and bawling.

I started reading her diary. I read it thoroughly. She has written in this thing for 2 years now. I skipped all the pages and read the last two diary entries.

I'll just note some main notes needed:

_I love Sasuke. With my heart. I will forever love him. However.. Although I love him. I need to feel loved. I need to be loved. I need to belong. That's what I need to feel as I am with him. Where happens if our hearts are touched? Do we actually kiss each other? I don't know... _

_I don't even know if Sasuke loves me anymore._

_We haven't kissed._

_We haven't even hugged each other._

_Can I really say he loves me?_

_Love,_

_Sasuke's Eternal Star_

_**Diary Entry 2**_

_This was the day. I know Sasuke will come. Sasuke... Hear me out. As I said for these past 2 months – I love you. Forever. I love you too much. That's the thing. You're gentle. You're sweet. You're cold but you're you. I'm stubborn. I want to kiss you, hug you and much more but so far... That was impossible right?_

_Don't change for me... Please._

_Even though you may not feel the same way about me – don't ever think about me. I am just a burden, right?_

_Now, I need feel beautiful... How? By being held in your arms... Can you do that for me?_

_Love,_

_Sasuke's Eternal Star_

"**I LOVE YOU**" She wrote. I only screamed louder after wards. A black swirl ran around the room with Hinata in my arms.

"Sasuke," A deep and dark voice spoke. Brother.

"Brother... Please... Please, Hinata's dead... Bring her back please!" I requested.

"I can see you haven't been doing your duty of killing people when their times up. Why? For this girl. I refuse."

"W-What!? YOU CAN'T DECLINE! I LOVE HER!" I yelled out to him. Taken aback – he grunted.

"If you love her so much then just lose your position of grim reaper to me and I will send you to Heaven where she is now, That way, we're balanced. You have the love of your life and I will have the power to drown people out of their soul,"

I looked into his eyes seriously with no hesitation. Then said - Please.

My soul felt bright and alive. I handed the empty soul of myself to my brother. He wrapped me arounda dark cloth and squeezed me tight. I died.

Alone. For now. But..I will see Hinata.

That's all I want. My happiness desired only her. This time – I can embrace her in a lively place called: Heaven.

Yeah... I'm going to embrace my undying love into her.

* * *

Xeno: Lovely story...

Haha. That just popped into my mind. How? Well there's this episode in Shugo Chara where Utau Hoshina drops off from a stage and butterflies fly everywhere... Then it came like BOOM!


	4. If I Were Perfect: Sakuhina

Xeno: 4th Story! Fat love is always the best.

**If I Were Perfect**

Pairing: SakuHinaIno

Genre: Friendship, Slice of Life, Angst, Tragedy

* * *

_**I Hate This.**_

A short and chubby girl had been eating her bento under a cherry blossom tree. The white blossom petals dancing it's way down on the vast hill. The summer breeze and cicadas whipped all around Hinata.

This small girl looked behind the cherry blossom tree with her bento in hands.

She looked at all the children playing tag, older people – playing sport. One big family.

A family of quite slender young women/girls and muscular men.

It was unfair. She was excluded from the family.

She was Hinata Hyuuga.

A girl that never quite looked for answers in how to become "normal".

She sighed depressingly.

Maybe I should take laxatives? Maybe I should stop eating for a few days? Binge eating? Over exercising..

These negative thoughts had been flowing through her mind like a running jet stream.

_**If I Were Perfect**_

She stumbled as she sat down eating her bento. This girl – Hinata loves food, or she just doesn't like wasting food. She cried silently. Her cries being drowned out and blocked by the chants, screams, laughter of others behind her.

"Hey... Why're you crying Chubby Bunny?" A firm and strong voice was said aloud.

Hinata couldn't stop sniffling. From the nickname Chubby Bunny, she only cried more.

"I-I I'm n-not... Cr-Crying!!" Hinata bawled. She looked up with shame, through her blurred eyes she cold only see bright peridot eyes and bubble gum pink hair. She was beautiful and slender.

"If you're not crying then I'm assuming you're allergic to Cherry Blossom Trees? Correct?" The bubblegum girl kneeled down on both knees and grinned.

"N-n-n-no!" Hinata hiccuped. The girl in front of her jumped back a little.

"Then you're crying." She retorted.

"I'M NOT!" Hinata stooped up with her stubby legs. She sat back down and replaced her empty bento box to the side.

"You know, I find it annoying when someone's in denile, you need to be more true to yourself! Anyways... What's your name?"

"Hinata... You are?"

The girl in response, pointed upwards at the tree branches.

"Sakura?" Hinata guessed softly.

"Wow! You got it! Usually when people I meet ask for my name and they're near a cherry blossom tree – I point at it and they're all like 'That's a cherry blossom tree!' Meh, then I have to tell them my name personally."

Sakura sighed – she was out of breathe from her rambling.

Hinata laughed at Sakura.

This was the first.

2 whole hours later Sakura never teased or insulted Hinata ONCE on her weight or appearance. She only said that Hinata had beautiful big eyes.

Hinata had parted with Sakura, she found out they live in the same street but Hinata's house was a little further down the street.

She passed all the houses, apartments – there was her house. Her house was quite small for a two story home. Unlocking the house's front door, she rushed to the bathroom in her room. She poked her flab under her chin. She stretched out her cheeks.

She gave herself space and lifted up her arms but her arms got tired after a minute or two. Her belly had made a hill. She thought:

_**...I Want to Be Beautiful...**_

Hinata yawned. Friday was over with. After having a beautiful friend – she needed to fit in. This calls for danger ahead of her life.

That night, her she had her wondrous dream. She had a figure of a supermodel. How did she become like that? One thought had repeater through her mind uncontrollably.

_**Binge**_

_**Binge**_

_**Binge**_

Saturday morning – Her eyes shot open like a bullet being triggered by a gun.

She rushed as she got dressed and went down to the kitchen. She was hungry but she wanted to be skinny too.

She cooked herself a large breakfast meal, as it cooled she prepared some water.

She ate quickly, finishing several plates of food within 5 minutes. She rushed to the nearest bathroom, she vomited in the toilet. Her parents were still asleep from upstairs, hopefully they won't come down to see what's wrong. She flushed the toilet.

Hinata binged once more, twice – three times. She knew this was bad for her. She knew what could happen if she keeps up with this habit. But – she can no longer control herself. She settled down for a moment.

Hinata sprayed the bathroom with air freshener and quickly found her keys outside of the bathroom. Hinata exited the house – locking the house up with a note at the door saying she's out with her friends. The still chubby yet noticeable fat that had been lost was completely visual.

She ran down the street; in a short period of time she was out of stamina.

_**No – Keep Running Hinata!**_

_**Don't give up!**_

_**This is training...**_

Finally, about 45 minutes later she visited a store – the pharmacy.

Shelves dominated the store with tablets, pills, cough syrup, etc.

Hinata wasn't looking for that. Only one thing was stuck in her mind.

_**Laxatives**_

Hinata looked down the last row in the store.

There! She found it. Hinata examined all the labels of the Laxative brands. What's the most effective one?

There.

Her ideal brand: Triple XIVV

"Take 2 every month?" Hinata wondered. Powerful energy to suck up all fat..

This meant danger.

Hinata quickly carried as many little bottles of laxatives in her arms and set them on the counter, ready to be paid for.

The employee eyed Hinata carefully, sighing dramatically and mumbling something. Hinata couldn't figure it out but she was guessing he said _Poor girl..._

Hinata paid then bolted out the store, running home. Doing her best for non-stop running.

When Hinata arrived home she ran upstairs. Her parents were out – thankfully.

She locked herself in her room.

She spread the bottles she bought from the pharmacy on her bed.

She got her water bottle out from her purse.

She dumped the tablets and pills out. She cupped a handful of tablets into her hand and forced herself to swallow it all. Then rewarded herself with a big gulp of water.

At first she didn't feel satisfied. Now, her worries are all over now. She sighed. A full body sized mirror was embedded into her wall, she looked at herself.

_**Ugly**_

She smiled menacingly.

_**I will no longer be the ugly duckling.**_

She was getting hungry. Binge eating time.

She ran downstairs and grabbed all the snacks she could find – she stuffed herself obsessively without digesting her food. Running to the bathroom – she vomited into the toilet then flushed.

Satisfied – she was getting sleepy, she finished her homework and went to sleep.

Weeks had gone by – this was her routine.

Wake up & Get ready to dress

Before her parents wake up – eat repetitively

Binge

Wash her mouth

Go to school

Have a small snack behind the school

Go home

Eat & Binge

10-20 Laxatives

Homework

Sleep

The cycle went over and over.

Hinata didn't think anybody would notice her weight loss. Slowly – more males had been talking to her. She was becoming more and more popular. Sakura had kept an eye on her during school.

She knew what Hinata was doing. She didn't like it one bit.

What could she do? Sakura had one thing in mind.

_**Konoha Talk Show**_

4 Weeks later - Hinata was as thin as a stick.

Sakura had invited her to a club. Which was a total lie.

Hinata followed the directions to this so called club.

There, Sakura was standing.

"Sakura this isn't..."

"Hinata, there's something wrong with you. I'm sorry... I... I requested you here for television. Talk show. We need to discuss your problems."

Hinata stood there shocked.

_**But there's nothing wrong with me...**_

Hinata sighed as she stood backstage. Her name was called by Kakashi.

She walked out from the backstage and no applause, her eyes roamed around the audience – their eyes were big. No surprise, she got that when she was walking outside.

She sat down comfortably in the chair provided for her and a pillow, she placed it under her bum.

"Hello Hinata." Kakashi greeted.

"Hello.." Hinata spoke softly.

"So, Hinata – why do you think you're called here today?"

"Sakura told me.. She had a problem with me. She said that.. I'm hurting myself, I'm too skinny." Hinata sleepily said. She felt depressed and sleepy, but she didn't want to admit it.

"Do you think you're too skinny?"

Hinata said without hesitation, "No. No I'm not."

"Say, Hinata... How did you become so skinny?" Kakashi focused on her chest. 'Nice shape' is probably what he's talking about. However she was just in flesh and bone which was a turn off.

"Well, I usually take about 40 laxatives a day and Binge... Vomit about several times in the bathroom... Which sucks.." Hinata sighed.

"Why does it suck?" Kakashi eyed her curiously.

"I get sleepy a lot and most of the time I sleep inside the bathroom... Sometimes I don't go to school since I oversleep. My parents don't see me though since I lock myself in the bathroom.." Hinata said honestly, she knew it was stupid but she needed to feel beautiful.

Kakashi hesitated before asking the next question.

"Hinata... How long will you go? …Until you're satisfied."

"As low as I can get..." Hinata felt her stomach – checking for any flab.

"Well, if you go as low as you can get... You're going to die." Kakashi frowned.

Hinata paused. She stared at him for a long period of time. Kakashi figured that she knew but she didn't want to say 'I know'.

"What do you see when you look at yourself in the mirror?" Kakashi crossed his fingers together.

"...I have a nice stomach..Curves...Legs... But sometimes I forget to take my laxatives and the next morning I see myself get a bit fatter. Especially my arms – I... I don't like my arms.. They need some work," Hinata nearly drifted off in slumber.

"You're 16 years old and how much do you weigh? What did your doctor say about your weight?"

"I weigh 52 pounds. My doctor said that I can die if I go any lower. I need to gain weight she says. But... I've been living like this for a month now and.. I'm okay."

"Have any of these things happened to you? Lower blood pressure?"

"Ye-"

"Slower heart rate?"

"Y-yeah, low potassium but.. I'm fine." Hinata looked down at her fingers resting on her thighs.

"Heart failure?"

"Mmm.. No but they've been worrying about my heart for a long time now, just about heart attack low but I'm fine."

"Brittle bones?" Kakashi shook his head from side to side lightly.

"Y-yeah.. I usually have to carry around a pillow with me for my bum because.. It hurts. I'm just happy my teachers let me."

"Anemia? Swollen joints?"

"Yes. My skin becomes dry and is covered with soft hair because I don't have any fat to keep me warm, certain clothing can scrape my skin off too.." Hinata rubbed her arm in disappointment since she thinks she has fat in her arms.

Kakashi paused for a moment. Looking as if he had a headache. Which he didn't. He called down Sakura for a talk with Hinata in front of the audience.

"Hinata, stop isolating yourself. Every morning I wake up, I call and you don't answer the phone. Your parents usually pick up but say that you're sleeping or gone out, I know what you're doing. The first thing I think of is you. Are you still okay? Are you still alive?"

"I'm fine!" Hinata retorted loudly.

"You keep taking at least 20 laxatives and throw up. You can't keep going on like this Hinata! I want everyone here to make you realize that you have a problem! And you need to go to some treatment center!" Sakura looked at her outraged with tears in her eyes.

Hinata was silent. She mumbled 'OKAY'.

The audience applauded for Hinata's correct choice.

She looked at the audience, at Kakashi then at Sakura. A relieving smile crept on.

Sakura drove Hinata home and Hinata asked her parents to live with Sakura and her parents for a while to schedule her daily routine into filling herself and getting some workouts done.

Her parents were more than happy to fix their daughter. Hinata threw out all her laxatives away, she digested her food properly. Her school was more than happy to see Hinata renewed. Not too skinny, not too fat.

There's always a solution.

The best solution if the words of your friends.

* * *

Xeno: I was inspired to create this story.

Hope this inspired you to trust your friends words more often in drastic conditions or try to help motivate your friends positively.

Ready for the 5th shot?


	5. The Glory of Yaoi: Inohina

Xeno: 5th Oneshot! Yay! Now that I'm creating a collection of oneshots I'm actually not getting bored of my stories! Although they're short.

**The Glory of Yaoi**

Pairing: Hinata & Ino

Genre: Comedy

* * *

"**Hey, Ino – What's Yaoi?"**

That crossed the line.

The short dark haired little girl smiled innocently in front of the stiff and red Ino.

They were only in the 4th grade.

Ino lost control of her balance and her head banged loudly against the touch of her desk.

Hinata lost her smile and began panicking for Ino's injury.

"I-I-Ino~!"

* * *

Later That Day

Ino had tried to avoid Hinata in all possible ways – hoping that she would go to another friend that knows about Yaoi. She looked around the corner of the wall, no Hinata. She sighed and walked forward.

Hinata.

"Ah~ I found you! Ino! You never answered my question!"

Hinata eyed Ino closely with her big round eyes.

"Yaoi. Definition. Boy – Boy love. But more explicit." Ino closed her eyes; cross armed. She peeked one eye open at Hinata. No reaction. She didn't get it? She tried once more.

"Hinata – I'll show you. Come with me." Ino felt nervous. She thought that if she showed Hinata a yaoi Manga – she would think of Ino as queer. She frowned. Her walking pace slowed down a bit but it wasn't necessary since she was near her locker.

She opened up her locker and slowly brought the book from behind her back. She grunted and inhaled a deep breath.

"Hinata – what you're about to see is something never thought of before. Possibly; But! It's completely natural to read this kind of stuff. It's extremely popular with women and girls of all ages in our country." Ino whipped out the manga from behind her. The cover was of two super hot anime men with long hair being all close together with very seductive... Exotic expressions. Only they were shirtless too. With... Abs?

Hinata slowly turned red. Keeping that innocent smile on her face. Ino didn't know whether or not that smile was perverted.

"Definition: Boy on Boy smex shots. Got it? Read it and like it!" Ino forced her to read the first few pages. Hinata found herself flipping through the pages for more.

Until, the mature content appeared.

"I-Ino!" Hinata shoved the manga into Ino's hands.

"See?! This is why I tried to avoid you! I knew it! I should give you just basic Shounen-Ai before Yaoi," Ino took out another manga. This cover had two young men on the cover, fully dressed, sweet faces, one of the boys wrapped their arms around his lover's neck.

Hinata stared at the cover.

She scanned the first few pages.

"Ino, Can I borrow it?"

"Of course you cutie pie!" Ino poked Hinata's nose, she giggled.

* * *

A Few Weeks Later of Non-Stop Shounen-Ai Reader Hinata

Hinata was always seen with shounen-ai manga around in her hands, no guy had approached her. Instead of fantasizing about her ideal boyfriend she would match up a boy with another boy. She gradually found herself checking out more explicit manga.

YAOI MANGA.

Stupid Ino.

This is all your fault  
You just turned Hinata into a pervert.

"Hey Ino..?" Hinata stopped by Ino's desk, she was studying last minute for her Social Studies test.

"Yes?" Ino looked up at her quickly.

**"What's Yuri?"**

Ino looked at her confused. 'Did such as thing exist?' type of look.

However the desk next to her was Sakura.

She had a red face.

* * *

Xeno: My little Hinata... Sakura? Is there something you want to tell us?

She became a pervert!

This was a short-short. Sorry. Haha!


	6. Can I Love You?: NejiHina

**Xeno**: Where are all my reviews!? Oh I think I know why...

1: I only listed one character that's my main – Hinata

2: Maybe I'm not writing appropriate couples for certain stories.

3: People don't like the couple?

4: Even though it says like "SakuHina" - people think it's Yuri?

Note: I only write Yuri as in Unrequinted love!!

Anyways, Enjoy this 6th Oneshot!

**Can I Love You?**

Pairing: NejiHina

Genre: Slice of Life, Romance

* * *

It's his birthday.

I've received my 12th picture.

That's right.

He's 12 today. I receive a picture of him every year on his birthday.

Today, he recieves my 12 picture too.

Today's my birthday too.

He is my cousin.

**I am going to marry him.**

I've never met him. But, today is the day.

* * *

I just know it.

In fact – Mother is drving me to his home right now.

I smoothed down my Kimono of folds that were bothering me.

When we arrived I gaped at how much bigger his house was than mine.

I was shy.

I walked behind my mother; tugging onto her kimono.

My mother looked down at me with a gentle smile whispering to me;

"You will be fine Hinata, Neji is very sweet,"

I nodded, trusting my mother.

We were greeted by two gentlemen.

They led mother and I to a room for some tea. The room was outside, next to the garden.

My mother gracefully chatted with the headmaster of the manor politely as I realized my eyes were locked on a boy around my age. He was in the garden – looking at the koi pond.

I didn't know the headmaster was staring at me.

However I heard him say - "Hinata, would you like to meet Neji?"

I looked up at him with soft eyes.

"Yes please," I replied in a polite manner, I bowed to him as I walked off the platform – heading toward Neji.

The boy stared at me as I walked closer. My head was looking at my feet as I walked towards him.

"H-Hello... You are Ne-Neji?" I played with my fingers. My pointer fingers circulating the other pointer finger.

"Yes, Hinata, Would you like to feed my koi?" Neji offered fish food to me.

I hesitated, with a small cheerful smile I responded; "Of course!"

After playing with each other by running around the garden and teaching my a few moves for defense, I found myself following him around wherever he goes. Gradually making him feel embarrassed when I'm outside of the bathroom waiting for him.

The headmaster and my mother would casually watch Neji and I smiling constantly. They seem to be relieved that we were happy being with each other. Especially my mother.

"Hey Neji, can I see the pictures you were given of me?" I asked him, I wanted to be curious about what I looked like. Especially as a baby. Neji looked at me for a period of time.

Neji gestured me to his room and dug out from his closet a box that was labeled – 'Hinata's Pictures'.

He gave me the box and watched me open it.

I smiled.

I was very cute.

I was a bit chubby.

How did I lose all that fat?

I had very big eyes.

I noticed Neji was smiling along with me.

I put the pictures back into the box. I looked at him, straight into his eyes.

"When you come to my house. I will show you the pictures of you, Neji," I smiled happily.

Neji nodded. I heard a bell chime.

Neji stood up from the floor and held out his hand.

"Hinata, it's time for lunch – Let's eat,"

Without hesitation I took his hand. His hand was as warm as a fireplace starting to warm up. My heart was about to warm up to him as well. Is this love? Do I love Neji? Or as the brother I never had love?

Neji and I raced down the stairs. Into the kitchen, it was clean and elegant.

The place mats were spread out for the four of us. I sat next to Neji and my mother took a picture of both of us.

We smiled and looked at each other.

A cook served us a delicious meal, I couldn't finish all of it so Neji finished it for me.

We settled down at the table.

"Neji," I called to him. He looked at me with a gentle smile.

"Yes Hinata?"

I stretched his cheeks out and giggled.

He growled at me but laughed.

The headmaster whispered to my mother.

"They make a cute couple right?"

My mother replied happily, "Of course! My daughter is such a beauty and Neji is very sweet and elegant! What could I expect more of them? They get along really well?"

The headmaster nodded and announced, "They are to be wed when they're 16, "

We both heard them and we felt flushed. 4 Years...

I stopped playing with Neji's face.

We settled and played with each other some few hours later without getting bored.

"Hinata, it's time to go," I looked at my mother then at Neji. I hugged him tightly.

In a hushed tone I told him, "We will meet again Neji, I know we will, Never forget me, and Neji? Happy Birthday,"

"I will never forget you Hinata, I love you. Happy Birthday,"

He held me tightly as well, but nearly refused to let go. I pushed him away from me and winked at him. He watched me leave his house.

4 Years...

I can wait.

Although... Can you really say you love me in 4 years?

…Yes.

I'm positive he will love me in two possible ways -

A friend or a lover.

What can I say?

I love you?

I love you forever as my cousin?

No... I'll have to wait for that time limit.

I will forever wait for you Neji.

* * *

Xeno: ...Nothing much to say after this.

Did you like it?

I'm not a fan of NejiHina but this was appropriate for this couple I think...

Ready for 7th shot? I think my 7th shot is going to be about another Sasuhina shot!

Similar to Dying Love but not quite.


	7. Distant Love: Sasuhina

Xeno: This is my 7th oneshot! Yay... Another Sasuhina Shot.

**Distant Love**

Pairing: Sasuhina

Genre: Romance, Slice of Life

* * *

[ **I Can't Meet You Properly** ]

**I Can't Talk to You**

**I Can't See You**

**How?**

**[:I Don't Know:]**

"_**Catch me I'm slipping through your fingers–"**_

I am the sun.  
I am your light.  
I know I am.

You are the darkness.  
You are my purpose of living.  
You are my destined one.

However...  
I am not blessed with a gift.  
The gift of visualization.  
The gift of melodic voices.

And yet... I am slowly attracted to my fateful partner. Whom, I do not know.

* * *

Under the warm sunlight, my eyes kept closed.

I held onto my guider's cold hand.

His hand was as cold as his voice.

However, his voice put me into a calm state.

No need of fear, slumber, and made me feel at home.

He called for me as I pranced around a seemingly vast meadow.

"Hinata,"

I whipped my body all around. Twirling and suddenly falling on my bum.

Sasori.

He is my guidance.

I heard his footsteps running towards me. He held my hand firmly and lifted me off the soft grass.

I smiled. I wondered what I looked when I smiled.

Was I charming?

All of a sudden, he embraced me in his arms.

I could feel the stiff and cold suit of his.

"Hinata, you will be married soon,"

What?

"Sasuke Uchiha, a very mysterious fellow; Although he's a quiet and mysterious fellow, he's seems to be of no bad,"

I felt like crying but no tears would fall from me.

I lifted my hand and moved my hand in a circular movement as if I'm washing a car by hand.

This is my signal of more detail.

"I've talked to him, he may seem quite anti-social but he's very kind, His hobbies is playing the harp, he can speak in French, English, Japanese and Norwegian."

Harp? My favorite instrument... The tune of a harp is so melodic and elegant.

French sounds so pretty and classy.

English... Maybe he can take me to North America someday.

He has caught my interest.

"Here, he will be coming to our manor tonight – I'm sorry for the late notice,"

I shook my head.

Not at all!

Sasori set me free for a little longer.

Prancing around, I felt alive and happy.

Even though my life doesn't feel complete with becoming blind and loss of vocal chords...

I feel like I'm walking on air.

I couldn't feel any happier than this.

Maybe tonight..

I can.

Later that day, Sasori led me back home.

I knew we were near since there was the scent of the roses of my backyard dancing all around me.

We entered my home from the back door.

Sasori led me up to the bathroom.

"You must take a shower first. Sasuke shall come here within 4 hours,"

I nodded. I hugged him. That was my way of saying 'Thank You'.

I opened the door and spread out my arms, touching all the large objects just in case if I bump into something.

I also want a large space for me to undress.

I felt my way to the tub and turned on the warm water, waiting for it to rise at an appropriate level.

In which, I had to put my hand to where the water will touch my palm.

I wish I could have the ability to see.

I dipped my body into the water.

The steam filled my nose as I tried to settle.

I picked up my rose-scented shampoo from behind me.

Oh no, no more.

At least I have conditioner.

Sasori.

I rung my chime.

Sasori came rushing to the door.

"Yes, Hinata?"

I heard the door crack open.

Peeking?

I picked up the shampoo bottle and showed it to him.

I heard the door close.

Later, it opened again.

"Here is a new bottle,"

I felt his eyes staring down at me. I flushed as I held my chest together.

I sure have grown.

My wet hand escaped from my chest and quickly took the shampoo bottle out of his hand.

"Hinata. No need to be embarassed. I have seen you nude before ever since you were born. Which was when I was about 14 or 15. I will bring you your dress that you should wear. I can see you've forgotten to bring it, I'll be back,"

I only flushed a bit darker.

Why did he have to say that?

I dunked my hair into the water.

I washed my hair in my favorite shampoo and used my shower head to wash it off.

I washed my body by shaking my bubble bath beads inside the tub.

I heard Sasori re-enter the bathroom. Then quickly leaving.

I sat down in the tub for a while. Resting.

I forced myself out of the tub.

The cold meeting warm.

This atmosphere was like the relationship between Sasuke and I.

I dried myself off and dressed my self in a silky and low cut dress.

What did he pick out for me?

I'm guessing it was red.

I walked out of the bathroom. I felt the steam hit my bare neck harshly. I was barefoot.

I felt my way to my room. Knocking my body into a wall or two.

Whenever there's a person watching me and I do not know, they would think I am clumsy without my guidance.

At least I knew where my room was.

I unlocked my room and fell on my soft bed.

I need to dry my hair.

I rummaged through a box of my hair tools under my bed.

I touched all the tools for my hair dryer.

Found it.

I plugged the cord into the outlet near my vanity.

The air was warm and gentle.

Loud...

Sasori came in through the room in silence.

Politely taking the blow dryer from my hand and fixing my hair.

He brushed my hair gently.

I can't tell what he's thinking.

This atmosphere...

I can't read it.

It was unexpectedly quiet.

I heard the doorbell ring.

"That must be the pre-ordered flower arrangements, Excuse me Hinata,"

He lifted my hand and I wrapped my fingers around the blow dryer as he walked at a fast pace down the stairs.

I sighed and combed my hair repeatedly as the warm and moist air brushed in with me.

I heard Sasori's footsteps rush up the stairs and near towards my door.

"Hinata, they're beautiful,"

I felt a cold vase touch glaze over my bare shoulder blade.

I lightly touched the petals for fragility levels.

Delicate, sweet, as soft as flour – a rose. How many?

I don't know.

I was thinking of the 'Declaration of Love'. {A/N: Declaration of Love is 12 roses,}

A smile tied along my lip line.

I combed my hair once more, checked for full, dry and heallthy hair. Check.

Sasori whispered in my ear.

"You look beautiful"

I felt a shiver run up my spine.

I was his doll.

I don't like it for some reason...

I just sat down on my bed as Sasori left me in my room – alone.

My back leaned against the wall – my fingers were smooth like velvet.

They reached over to my iPod sitting on the large window sill next to my bed.

I remember when I first got this iPod. Sasori had to talk to me through numbers to find where everything was.

To go to shuffle:

[Menu/Start]

Down – 6

Enter

To go to Songs:

[Menu/Start]

Music – 1

Enter

Down – 4

Enter

Choose Song

There was more to be taught with an iPod. Although it's pointless if I can't find where everything is located.

I listened to Don't Cry Your Heart Out by Amy Diamond.

I hummed to the chorus and verses.

I naturally hadn't cracked my voice through the whole song during the high notes.

For 2 hours, I listened to music and fell asleep during my choice of songs.

My last song before I had to go downstairs to check up on Sasori.

I listened to HEAVEN'S DIVIDE by Nana Mizuki.

Nana Mizuki...

She's my idol.

I wish I was her.

I wish I had the ability to sing beautifully and professionally.

I want to be talented.

But...

I would like to be gifted with a voice at least.

I sunk into slumber. I won't have to worry about waking up – Sasori's job is to do that.

My ears felt mute by the time I woke up – the moon was slowly arising from it's travel around the world.

I sighed, what time was it?

Oh, right. Time to head downstairs.

My eyes still closed walked myself to my door, I had constantly bumped into walls.

I got on the ground and started crawling slowly and carefully.

My hands searched for the staircase, it didn't take long until I nearly tumbled down the stairs.

I did fall over several steps.

The sound of running feet heading my way.

Hinata.

That's the most recent call I've heard since my awakening.

"Hinata! Are you alright!?"

I nodded in my response.

I felt a warm hand hover over my head.

That hand stroked my scalp.

I was carried bridal styled downstairs.

A delicious scent crept under my nose.

The dining room. Next to that was the kitchen, of course I knew my way around my house.

Sasori placed my onto a chair.

I sat there casually.

Yes. I wish I could walk around freely. No. I just had to sit here whenever guests are coming over.

Ding.

They're here.

Sasori went to get the door and I hear a cold voice saying, "Hello Sir. I am Sasuke."

Sasuke...

His tone of voice was like ice but it can warm your heart too, special indeed...

Sasori escorted Sasuke where I was.

I heard them walk behind me.

Whispering about me behind my back – literally.

I held out my hand.

Sasuke reached out his hand and placed it on top of mine.

I smiled.

He was warm.

However is he happy?

Happy to marry a handicapped young women like me whom he doesn't know.

"Sasuke, please take a seat. I prefer not sitting by Hinata since I have to feed her."

Sasuke nodded. He took a seat across from me.

Sasori excused himself for checking up on the food.

An awkward silence lingered between us.

I can't talk.

How can we communicate?

Sasori re-entered out area.

He gave me a whiteboard and a dry-erase marker. Do I seem like a child Sasuke?

{A/N:Hinata's writing to Sasuke is underlined}

Hello Sasuke.

"Hello Hinata"

Did you know I am blind and mute?

"Yes"

I hope that you'll accept me.

There was a pause.

"Well, I have to get to know you a little bit more before judging you,"

Well, in that matter – you must accept me if you're willing to talk to me this way, childish huh? To be writing on a white board...

He laughed.

"You're very interesting Hinata, knowledgeable and yet we've only started exchanging a few words to each other"

Thank you...

"Say, Hinata... After our dinner, would you like to go out to the garden behind you're house?"

That would be satisfactory...

"Great."

After that, it was totally silent.

We ate in an awkward silence.

Sasori was feeding me, I felt a pair of cold eyes aiming at me..

After I finished and settled down, I heard Sasuke get up from his seat and take my hand.

He pulled me out of my seat gently and walked me outdoors.

"Hinata... Can you see the moon?"

I shook my head.

"Well, I can tell you what the moon looks like.."

I tilted my head in curiosity.

"Well, right now it's a full moon, it shines so luminously – it's round and big. Just like you're eyes – except your eyes are prettier."

I shook my head and blushed.

S-stop seducing me!

"But it's true! If only you could see..."

Yes. If only I could...

I turned my body into another direction telling Sasuke I didn't want to talk about it anymore.

I quickly walked fast into the house to get out my whiteboard then ran back out without any rummages.

Sasuke, you're very seductive and sweet... However I don't know if I can love you.  
We've just met. So please, no more sweet words.

"Alright. No more. However one way or another we are to be married,"

That can progress slowly.. We have all the time we need. Just... wait.

I struggled writing this one... I didn't want to wait.. I want to love him, I want to hold his hand and speak to him casually. Smile casually..

Can I trust him? Will he betray my presence?

I don't know...

We'll have to wait and see...

"Hinata, I love you."

Liar.

* * *

Xeno: Hahaha what's with me and the angsty endings? Or just... rushed endings?


	8. Akatsuki Haikus: AkaHina

Xeno: Well, here I am! With an unusual format kinda..

**Akatsuki Haikus**

Pairing: Hinata-Akatsuki [Sasori, Pein, Deidara and Tobi]  
Genre: Romance  
5 Syllables  
7 Syllables  
5 Syllables

& Short Story

* * *

**[ Sasori ]**

"Puppet Master's Doll"

_**I am his puppet. He calls me his perfect doll. Does he love me though?**_

My eyes opened, I am locked inside an empty room. The moonlight shines through the nearby window. It's sheer moon gaze lightens upon me. I hear the door creak open. My master gazed at me. He walks slowly towards me. My empty soul feels a hint of energy roaming around my body. I love him.

"My perfect little doll.. I've been with you for 16 years now..."

Yes. Yes he has. And I will forever stay with him..

"I'm sorry..."

_**What?**_

I felt my soul stop roaming around my hollow body. I felt the hair within me become dense and cold. My body was about to crack. For the first time... I wanted to attack my master.

I didn't. As a doll I had to sit there without any communication between us. He planted a kiss on my forehead under my bangs.

_**Please don't leave me!**_

I heard a woman's voice from behind. No, it's not his mother. Some unfamiliar voice – a sweet voice of a teenager girl. No...way...

My owner picked me up and held me in his arms. He walked me out of the empty room and took me to his room. I looked around the room. His room was messy, clothes all over the place but there was one corner of the room that caught my attention. A toy donation box.

Please, no...!

He placed my gently in that dreaded box. Along with other toys – however I did find my partner. A male version of me. I remembered.. I came in a set. Sasori picked me up and admired how beautiful we were portrayed.

Neji...

He left me in that room. Without saying another word... For hours, I did nothing. Did nothing until his return..

**[ Deidara ]**

_**I am just a sketch, I was created by him. He is my lover.**_

I am his masterpiece. I hung on the wall with a tac. Across from me was another wall with a mirror. I would casually look at myself. Defined details and such.

Under me, my savior gave me a soul. He claimed me to be his ideal girl. I couldn't move. I couldn't say anything.

However..

He would casually stare at me with a deep and passionate pair of eyes. Smiling – here and there. I loved his precious smile. More than anything in the world.

I know he knows I love him. How?

Everyday, he looks at me and says: "Your smile has become brighter. Your eyes are gentler..." Then smiles at me. I can't help but smile even bigger.

**[ Pein ]**

_**He comes here often...I am his tattoo artist. I'm in love with him.**_

Ding. I heard a customer enter our tattoo pub. Oh, I know him. It was him.

Name: Pein

He's our regular customer. He has striking orange hair and dashing eyes.

The first time he came here was last week. He got his first piercing here and since then – he would always come to pay a visit. He got along with everyone. Except for me, I have never talked to him before but he seems lively. However, today was different. He asked for a tattoo.

I am the only tattoo artist around here but I knew I had to speak to him.

I got my ink out ready for use and my tattoo gun with different tattoo needles.

He entered in through the room I use for tattooing.

"Good evening Pein!" I politely greeted him.

"You know my name." He said plainly.

"Yes. Yes I do, I see you a lot in fact,"

Pein gave in a small chuckle.

I smiled. "So, what would you like to have tattooed?"

Pein paused. "Can you do something simple? Can you write 'Enlightened' across my back?"

Hinata looked at him strangely but respected his request. Why Enlightened?

It didn't take long to finish the word, she finished and talked for a long while with Pein since no new customers had visited.

The day had ended with Pein walking out of Hinata's workshop and whispered to her about visiting her tomorrow. She smiled and stared at his back..

She smiled. "Oh... I understand now!"

My name... means sunny place. Pein is my source of enlightment.

I giggled and continued my work.

**[ Tobi ]**

_**My dog died today. However I met someone. He is my new dog.**_

I stared at my reflection in the pond. I was horrible. Tears kept streaming down my baby-soft cheeks. My hair was everywhere in a mess. I cried constantly. I couldn't control myself. The park was empty, with just me. No one found me yet. I was hidden, blocked out from everyone by the large trees around me. Until, I heard footsteps heading towards me.

I didn't have the energy to turn around.

"Hey! Why so down little lady?"

Hinata couldn't speak she just shook her head.

"M-my d-do-do-dog... passed..away...." Hinata cried out aloud. The mysterious stranger looked at me and said: "Your dog is still alive! He's in heaven! Your dog is having lots of great food and snacks. He's happy right now!" He held my hand. What a strange mister.

"R-Really?" I responded. He nodded.

I hugged him happily without hesitation.

"Don't cry, okay? I'm Tobi! You are...?" He smiled into my eyes.

"Hinata." I smiled back – weakly.

"Nice to meet you! You know, you have have a very pretty name! Let's be friends!" Tobi laughed, trying to get me laughing with him to lift my spirits up.

My pale eyes met the eyes of a dark pool.

I could laugh. I stopped my cries though.

"Hey, Let's go. I have something to show you," Tobi took my hand and made me run behind me until we a vast meadow stood before us ontop of a hill.

"I hope this makes you feel better... Even the sun is trying to cheer you up." Tobi's hand hovered over his eyes as he tilted his up into the clear blue sky. I did feel a bit better.

"Thank you T-Tobi.."

"No problem Hinata! Well, I have to go, Good bye.." His smile was bright but I could tell that his eyes didn't want to depart just yet. As he walked away – I called to him.

"Come see me again!"

He stopped walking, turned around and shouted back "Of course!"

I smiled and enjoyed the view of the meadow – later I walked back home admiring nature as I retraced my steps.

* * *

Xeno: Well, I rushed in this chapter too... Dang. Ultimate Shipped Pairing..

KAKAHINA! RAWR.


	9. Wolf meets Bunny: HidanHina

Xeno: Yeah.. The KakaHina oneshot will have to be written later. I got a review saying I should do a HidanxHina oneshot. Well here it is folks! Clap Clap Clap. I'm not used to cussing so I may use cuss words in the wrong places. Sorry!

Not sure whether to do romance or frienship. My main focus is on friendship but a hint of romance.

**Wolf meets Bunny**

Pairing: Hidan x Hinata

Genre: Hint of Romance, Friendship

Enjoy!

I will make another oneshot of this pairing if people like this oneshot.. Possibly.

Feel free to request any other pairing! Okay? Just give me the pairing and genre you specifically want and leave it up to me to start typing!

Since I'm doing an animal fic for this one.. Just think of Hinata in a bunny costume and Hidan in a strikingly sexy outfit. I don't know. Just something related to that. I'll leave you up to imagining what they're wearing. That's not my creativity.

* * *

In the silent winter forest to the South is a cove. A cove of monstrous yet cool beauty. The wolves.

Not too far to the east is their prey. The sweet and independent animals hopping gracefully under the light where they shone, exposing themselves to every hidden being. The rabbits.

Little did they know they were being watched currently. They sprawled underneath the logs after a roar was heard from the South. All the animals in the forest feared the dominant wolves. However one, small rabbit had shown no fear.

This is the story. The story of a delicate and brave rabbit face to face with the almighty alpha of the forest.

Winter. The everyday landscape is reflected in my eyes. The vast sparkling snow glimmering against my pale bucket of eyes. Here I am in the monochrome world. I got permission from my mother to run around the forest. As much as I loved to run, I decided to take a walk.

Taking small steps one by one appreciating the snow itself. In the endless sky over there I'll probably look forward to searching for the things I desire hopefully. I followed the sky I desired. Not too long until I reached a beautiful pathway leading to the large kingdom of rock and a cave.

I was small but I could always train to become athletically fit.

I walked across the small river coming in between my toes. The river was clear and icy cold but I was used to it. My thick fur covered my body tightly.

My breath produced smoke and my nose felt very pink and frozen. By the evening I had reached the cave. I heard the hidden beings within the forest from below put me on the spotlight. How I will get eaten.. How I will die if I enter this cavern. No matter, I shall go and adventure myself.

Although I am white.. I easily stand out from the darkness. Be brave Hinata. Be brave. Whatever lurks in here.. Just befriend them. I hope I come out alive.

As I entered slowly, step by step; I found my body attracted to the wall in case of anything to support my balance.

The cold, dead rock beneath my feet dirtied my toes. It felt very grainy.

Only a few meters into the cave I heard snarls. They were very manly. No sign of a woman in here...

I stopped my trace.

"Oh~? Looks like we've got a snack going suicidal, un~" A strangely colored wolve stepped out of the shadows from behind me. I heard another full-grown wolf stand his ground next to the blonde wolverine.

"Hey look it's a bunny! How cute is it! Too bad, it's too pretty to eat~" A playful tone in the larger wolf pierced into my ears. I felt my agility decrease. Is it too late to escape?

My weigh trembled down to my feet. I felt light from my upper body and I fell backwards.

I shut my eyes tight and peeked open. I was surrounded by wolves. Hungry wolves.

"Fuck off Tobi! You're scaring the bitch!" A massive wolf stepped up in front of me. He picked me up by the fur and threw me aside. I yelped softly.

"Sasori, what the fuck is this arrogant little rat doing here?" The presumed 'alpha' of the wolves turned to look at the burgundy wolf.

"First of all it's a female rabbit. I don't know what she's doing here. It's pretty odd to see a rabbit around these winter days... Say, girl. What is your purpose?"

My purpose?

I squeaked softly – hugging my knees tightly.

"I was following the sky and this cave lured me in here. I wanted to know what lies inside.."

"Well, now you know little rabbit!" Tobi laughed heartily. His laugh was friendly but fierce.

"So, are we going to eat her? She's small so I should get the snack," The blonde wolf butted in.

Hidan tackled Deidara down and growled up close in his face. "Fuck no. That's a shitty suggestion. She's a small rabbit. We need to have hundreds of rabbits to become full as a full branch." He glared intensely into Deidara's piercing eyes. My ears dropped – I was becoming sleepy but I couldn't bring myself to close my eyes. Not at a time like this.

"Why don't we get her to be plump then?" A masculine voice came from behind. I turned my head over my shoulder.

A black haired wolf was lying on the ground with a serious expression on his face.

"Itachi.. That will take up way too much fucking time. If you want to be a faggot just make her fat yourself it's not like this small fuck-up is enough to feed all 10 of us!"

Did I get any say in this?

I slowly attempted to escape the circle but immediately I was pushed against the rocky walls. Some of the rock was pointed out and my fur felt like it was jabbed through me but it wasn't. I locked my eyes from everyone's viewing.

"Don't fuck with us little cunt. You came in here and you've wasted our time. Don't screw around with us. You're staying here with us." The Alpha's snarling breathe crept up my fur giving me the shivers.

No one in the clan said anything. They just left me hanging around the cave. I wasn't allowed to go outside. Although everyday I kept hearing my name being called from outside. There was families out there of different species looking for me.

But..

* * *

One day. The search and calls had stopped.

By then, I was plump but not too plump. I didn't feel much fatter or skinnier but my fur had thickened. My eyes felt like they were dulled by the isolation I have been given.

I felt the alpha creep up on me.

"You're times up."

I looked at him curiously. "What?"

"You're times up bitch! God. You can go. We've made up our decision. Your little friends down there in the forest really miss you." The alpha dodged my gaze. He returned to the dark.

I tilted my head and gritted my small teeth. I pounced back to him. I snuggled up onto his fore-legs/arms and smiled happily.

"Two whole weeks.. since I have been gone. Through those two weeks. I have heard my name being called countless times. I miss my family but I will miss you too... I have gotten plumper because you had helped feed me. You put my meals first before yours and everyone else. When I felt lazy, Sasori and Deidara helped me get exercise around the cave during my imprisonment. I had a lot of fun despite my dull expressions.. I can't just cancel out of this all.." I looked up to his eyes and his eyes softened second by second. He grunted.

"Che, whatever. Do what you like." He walked away from everything. I couldn't help but catch that last minute smirk on his face as he turned away from my stare.

I giggled. Did I soften him up?

I returned to my forest family and explained to them my adventure within the cave. Soon telling them at the end of the day I was to return to the cave with my new family. The wolves.

* * *

The fierce, brave yet soft-bighearted wolves. My brothers.

Xeno: I had so much stuff on my mind. Laziness. School projects. Lack of energy. Keeping my relationships strong. :D

Feel free to request anything for my next chapter(s)!! 3


End file.
